The long term objective of the proposed research is to understand the relationship between ethnic identity and Black students' adjustment in predominantly White educational settings. Ethnic identity among minority group members includes both an orientation toward the in-group, as well as a stance toward out-group members; the research aims to determine the relative impact of these two aspects of ethnic identity on Black students' adjustment. It is hypothesized that aspects of ethnic identity that concern out-group orientation will be related to deficits in academic performance, because students who invest their time negotiating the racial climate of their campus have fewer resources available to pursue academic tasks. However, this effect may be moderated by positive in-group orientation, which could be a resource facilitating students' assimilation into social and academic networks. Two studies are proposed. Study one uses a longitudinal design to investigate whether student background, characteristics of the social environment, and ethnic identity predict outcome measures of academic achievement and personal and social adaptation to college among Black students. Study two tests the hypothesis that preoccupation with race relations on campus is related to depressed academic achievement. Experience sampling methodology will be employed to investigate whether the out-group aspect of ethnic identity is predictive of greater time spent thinking about the racial climate on the campus.